


Our Kind Of Love

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their kind of uncomplicated love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: sexual content, infidelity

They rush backstage after the show and the encores, searching for an empty room. Billie's hand on his arm is too tight, nails digging into the skin, but Tre doesn't say anything, letting the pain keep him grounded. 

Billie slams into an empty dressing room, shutting the door behind him and twisting the lock before sagging against it and dragging Tre closer to him. Tre takes the hint and drops to his knees in front of Billie, hands reaching for his pants. He gets them down just low enough that he can take Billie into his mouth with no problem. 

Billie groans, fingers twisting in Tre's sweat soaked hair, tugging at the copper strands. Tre doesn't waste any time in getting Billie off, using all his tricks on him. He hums and then relaxes his throat, taking Billie all the way in, trying to keep up with Billie as he thrusts into his mouth hard and rough. Tre tries to swallow around him, but Billie is snapping his hips forward again and again and Tre can tell it's not gonna take much more before Billie's coming. 

Billie's fingers curl even tighter in Tre's hair, the spark of pain making his eyes water as he swirls his tongue against Billie's cock and tries not to choke when Billie gives a particularly hard thrust into his mouth. Billie moans, nearly doubling over Tre, tugging on his hair. 

"Fuck, Tre. Gonna come." Billie's voice is hoarse and it goes straight to Tre's cock. He drags his teeth gently along Billie's cock and that's it. Billie's coming with a loud groan, fingers gripping Tre's hair even tighter, hips rocking forward into Tre. Tre swallows it all before licking one last time at the head of Billie's cock and then he tucks him back into his pants and fastens the button, pulling up the zipper. 

Billie relaxes back against the door, hands falling to his sides. Tre stands and winces as his own neglected cock throbs in his pants. Billie looks at him for a moment before reaching out to him. "Come here." He mutters, voice still rough.

Tre allows himself to be pulled forward into a kiss as Billie's hand delves into his pants, fingers curling around his cock and then Billie's panting into his mouth, hand moving just the way Tre needs it to and then Billie's teeth sink into his bottom lip and he tastes blood and he's coming hard and fast, leaning against Billie. 

He pants against the singer's neck as Billie sags against the door and lets it hold their weight, supporting Tre with an arm curled loosely around his waist.

Tre wants to stay there forever, leaning against Billie and breathing him in, the taste of him still heavy on his tongue. No wives to worry about, no fans to see them, no media to judge them. Not that they cared either way, but it's just so much easier like this. He allows himself a few more deep breaths before straightening up and fixing his clothing as best as he can. Luckily his pants are black and soaked with sweat and water that Mike had poured on him earlier, so no one could tell what had happened. 

Billie looks at him, his head tilted, eyeliner smudged around his eyes. Tre meets his gaze and lifts a questioning eyebrow. Billie sighs and then strokes his hand down Tre's face, thumb running over his cheekbone. 

"I talked myself out of falling in love with you. Turns out it didn't take." Billie murmurs, hand falling away. 

He turns and walks out the door without a glance back and Tre stares after him before following. He smiles for the fans, chats with them, lets Mike drape himself over him. He ignores the dull, hollow ache in his chest every time he glances at Billie. 

It was never meant to be for them. He knows that. It's just....he's been in love with Billie practically since the day they met on Gilman street. Since he first played the drums for Billie and impressed him so much. Since always. 

Too bad it wasn't ever enough for Billie. Billie always needs more, demands more from everyone around him and there was always someone more interesting, something else that caught Billie's attention and took him away from Tre and Tre never tried to fight it, knowing it would be a losing battle anyway. 

Tonight, like every other night on tour, is the closest he gets to Billie anymore. The admission is no different. Billie loves him in his own way, he knows. It's just not what he needs now. 

He needs Billie more than Billie needs him because Billie needs Adrienne. He doesn't hate her or their marriage. He just wishes he could be what Billie needs sometimes.

Mike finally stops doing his impression of an octopus on Tre and Billie moves to take his place. Tre is content to let Billie wrap an arm around his waist as they talk to a small gathering of fans. 

Eventually the fans leave and the band retires to their dressing room. Billie keeps his arm right where it is around Tre as they walk back to the dressing room and Tre has to wonder at it, but he's too exhausted to care right now, the adrenalin finally wearing off, leaving him bone tired.

He leans more heavily against Billie and Billie supports him, shifting him just a bit to hold onto him. He sits them both down on a couch and Tre rests his head on Billie's shoulder, listening to the conversations going on around him. Billie laughs at something and Tre smiles. 

It may not be everything he wants, but he'd rather have some part of Billie's heart than none of it at all. Billie's hand runs through his hair again and Tre knows he's going to fall asleep soon if he keeps it up. 

He doesn't mind. 

He feels lips brush over his own and he smiles again, not bothering to open his eyes. They're better off this way anyway. 

Anything else would have been too complicated.


End file.
